The Affected
by Cassandra Hunter
Summary: When Willow cast the spell that activated all the slayers, exactly who felt the magic?


Title: The Affected

Author: Cassandra Hunter

Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer/ Multi-Crossover

Disclaimer: All I own is the idea for the story.

Plot: When Willow cast the spell that activated all the slayers, exactly who felt the magic?

Notes: This isn't about who was activated when Willow cast the spell, it is about the amount of magic that was used. Magic sensitive people must of felt it, right? The whole thing may seem a little out there but that what fanfiction is about. Things that are not going to happen in the real fandom. There is two Stargate (I got the Ferretti idea from Memet's Blood Bonds, a must read), two Power Rangers (sorry, but I like and will publically admit it), Gilmore Girls, The O.C., and Farscape. Oh, and none of the actual BtVS characters actually enter it, so I am not quite sure that this is the genre that it belongs in, but I will do it anyways. The strange thing is, is that this idea came to me about one in the morning. Then again, all of them usually do. REVIEWS ARE MORE THAN WELCOMED, THEY ARE LOVED AND CARED FOR.

-

In Colorado Spring, Colorado, Dr. Daniel Jackson frowned as the air around him began to crackle slightly. The frown deepened as he felt a power well up inside of him. Too late, he realized that it was the magic in him that he had been keeping under a strong lock and key for as long as he could remember.

The magic that had managed to escape him before he caught it found a near target.

A jar that had been recovered on PX-347.

Raw concentrated power pushed its way into inside and started to expand, thinning out as it grew. Still, the force of the power on the insides of the jar was causing a strain.

Daniel groaned as he watched the pottery shatter.

"Crap."

-

Also, in Colorado Springs, Colorado, a Major Lou Ferretti was busy sparring. He grinned at Colonel Jack O'Neill as he dodged a punch. Feeling on his game, he landed a kick to the Colonel's mid-section.

It was then the wave of magical energy hit him. Then, before Ferretti knew it, he was on his back on the mat.

"Come on. Get your head in the game, Ferretti." Called Colonel O'Neill.

Ferretti glared at the Colonel, getting a look of surprise in return. What in the world had happened? He frowned and tried to keep his demon personality was surfacing. Not that he was a particularly evil demon. (He was only half demon, if anyone wanted to know the truth) It was just that the shift of the balance of power had gave him a headache. Not to mention the blackout that had happened moments ago.

"Ferretti?"

"I have to go." He mumbled, feeling like he was going to be sick. It had shaken him up, he wasn't going to lie. He got up and headed for the door, slightly dazed (and limping, but he wouldn't admit it) and ignoring the Colonel's callings. Ferretti had to find out what had happened.

Maybe Daniel knew.

-

In Stars Hallow, Connecticut, Lucas Danes flipped the sign to closed. He was cleaning off the final pates when he felt a force of power hit him. Stumbling, a plate slipped from his hand and smashed on the floor. Not even realizing it, he let the other one fall from his grasp.

As if in a daze, Luke exited the store, the already broken dishes crunching under his feet. He stopped at the bottom step and closed his eyes, letting the power that had him in a daze wash over him.

He grinned and opened his eyes, recognizing the change.

"Well I'll be damned."

-

Somewhere out in the galaxy, John Crichton gently rocked his son to sleep. He quietly sung to the little D'Argo, who gave a small yawn in return. Granted, he didn't have a great voice, but he was the only one who was willing to try. He had tried to get Aeryn to as well, but all he got was a glare and a snort. She had muttered something about never even going to try and sing and the shattering of glass. Still, it was worth a shot.

"Don't fret little one, don't be blue,

And remember my words, for they are true.

Remember, just remember, you don't have to cry,

As long as you remember my lullaby."

"That's pretty." Aeryn admitted.

"Thanks." John gave his wife a grin. The grin faded as a weird sensation came over him.

Aeryn picked up on the sudden change in her husband. "What is it?" Her hand immediately went to the holster at her side.

John shook his head. "It's nothing." At his wife's look he denied it again. "Really." He looked down at his son, who was now snuggled asleep. "I'm just going to put this little guy down." He exited the room and head to the nursery, ignoring his Aeryn's look of concern.

After placing D'Argo in the crib, John leaned down against it. He grinned and gently touched his son's hair. "The balance of power just shifted . I don't know how it happened, but I can't help but feel as if the universe just got a little safer for you to grow up in."

-

In Florida, Kimberly Ann Hart concentrated on the balance beam she was standing on. She landed a nice back-flip and turned. A Catcall from the side of the room made her blush. She gave her boyfriend a look of annoyance. "Very nice, Tommy."

"I try." Come the reply.

She rolled her eyes and turned back to the beam. Kim was preparing to finish off her routine when a strong feeling of power overwhelmed her.

Unfortunately, the feeling was way too overwhelming and she lost her balance and fell off of the beam. "Omph."

"Kim!" Dr. Tommy Oliver ran to his girlfriend's side. "Are you alright?" Past experience had him even more worried then the situation probably should have warranted

Kim nodded, wondering what in the world just happened.

"What happened?" He asked her, concern cracking in his voice.

She blinked and shook her head. "Something changed."

-

In Reefside, California, Conner McNight lined up the shot perfectly. Out of the corner of his eye, something caught his attention. He could see Ethan, Kira, and Trent waiting from him to finish patiently. Well, Ethan and Trent were anyways, both to preoccupied with a new game of Ethan's. Kira, on the other hand, was her tapping her foot impatiently and giving him a look that he could feel burning into his skull.

He shook his head and once again lined up the shot. Then it hit him. His gaze unfocused for a moment and it felt as though all his insides converged into one. And his concentration slipped.

Unfortunately, so did he. He missed the ball completely.

Conner found himself flat on his back with one leg bent and the other one completely straight. Moments later, as he pulled himself into a sitting position, he found himself surrounded by his three friends. He recognized the concern the their faces, but he also recognized the barely contained laughter. At least no one else had seen it. Getting mocked by the three of them was going to be enough.

"You alright?" Ethan was barely able to keep from snickering.

Conner nodded. "I don't know what happened. One minute I was about to kick the ball, then I felt a... I don't know, maybe change is the right word."

The three exchanged looks with each other.

Conner caught the looks. "Maybe I'm just getting sick."

-

In Newport, California, Ryan Atwood rolled his eyes at Seth's antics. He bit his bottom lip as he continued to push buttons on the controller. Come _on_ you. Die already. He grinned victoriously as his ninja finished off Seth's.

"Oh, man. I thought I had you." Seth called. He looked at Ryan suspiciously. "You've been practicing, haven't you?"

Ryan just gave him a innocent look and shrug.

"I thought so." Seth replied.

Ryan, a guy of few words, shook his head and barely contained a snicker. The grin that covered his face quickly melted away as a shiver over took him. The air around him seemed to change in that one moment. He dropped the controller and shot to his feet.

"What's up?" Seth questioned the other teen.

"Did you feel that?" Ryan returned with another question.

Seth shook his head. "No. What is it?"

"I have no any idea."


End file.
